


The Detectives and the Bees

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Auntie RoRo, BAMF Rosa Diaz, Babies, Best friends jake and rosa, Dad Jake Peralta, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Grandpa Holt, Happy Ending, Hurt Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta is allergic to bees, Mac Peralta - Freeform, Married Couple, Mild Angst, Near Death Experiences, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Post S7, Post s7 e 13 lights out, Post-Canon, Protective Amy Santiago, Protective Rosa Diaz, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, baby mac, bee sting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: On Jake's first day back to work after the birth of his son, he's stung by a wasp.Of course, he forgot to bring his Epipen.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Platonic jake and rosa, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta
Comments: 22
Kudos: 214





	The Detectives and the Bees

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little imagining of jake's first day back to work after his paternity leave 
> 
> love some jake & rosa friendship!! 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i have no beta reader!
> 
> please enjoy and lmk ur thoughts! :)

Jake wasn’t scheduled to return to work for two more days.

He’d managed to finagle two weeks off after Mac’s birth (difficult for the fathers with the US system, sadly) but two days before his first day back, he received a call.

“Hello Detective Peralta, it’s Captain Holt.” He was greeted by the familiar monotone voice of the 99th precinct’s captain.

“Hey Cap.” Jake nodded as he answered, smiling over at Amy who was reclined on the couch with a sleeping baby on her chest. Her eyes were fluttered closed, so Jake stepped out of the living room as not to wake her. The past two weeks with a newborn had been exhausting, but also incredible.

He was so proud of Amy for everything she’d been able to do with her body, make their baby, deliver him, feed him. She was amazing. He’d never been more in love with her, and he felt just the same amount of indescribable love for their son. His life was so full sometimes he went to bed worried he’d wake up the next morning to find it had all been a dream.

So far so good though. It seemed as though this utopian fantasy was real; he was a husband and a father and had somehow managed to find himself the most idealistic family he could’ve ever imagined.

“I know you are not scheduled to return to work until two days from now, but we have run into a bit of a problem. It seems as though a nasty strain of the flu has taken out a quarter of the precinct’s workforce, courtesy of Officer Daniel’s barbecue last weekend. We are severely understaffed. The 9-8 has sent over as many relief officers as they can spare, however Detective Diaz is still working solo on a large drug bust. She will be attempting to detain the suspect tomorrow, and I was hoping you’d consider accompanying her to make the arrest so she has backup. You could of course return home as soon as the suspect is in custody.”

Jake’s reply came instantly, “I’ll be there Captain. What time do you need me?”

“Please arrive at the precinct at 8:00AM.”

“You got it.”

“Thank you Detective.” Holt paused for a moment, then, gently asked, “How are Sergeant Santiago and McClane doing?”

Jake couldn’t help the grin on his face. Captain Holt didn’t often show his soft spot for Jake and Amy, but it wasn’t hard to see how much he truly cared for them.

“They are doing great.” Jake assured him, “Amy and I are both pretty tired, but it’s been like something out of a dream over here.”

He could practically hear the smile in Captain Holt’s voice as he replied, “I am incredibly glad to hear that, Jake. I will see you tomorrow morning, thank you again for your willingness to help out.”

“Of course, Rosa’s my partner, and she helped deliver my baby, so I kinda owe her one anyway.”

“It would seem so. Goodbye Detective, please give my regards to your family.”

 _Your family_. The words made Jake’s stomach do somersaults.

“I will. Bye Cap.”

* * *

Jake wasn’t prepared for how hard it would be to say goodbye to his son the next morning.

Mac hadn’t made it an easy one; he spent most of the night crying and fussing, as if he could tell his father was going to be leaving. Amy offered to be on Mac duty all night, since Jake had to go in early, but he urged her to stay in bed each time the baby cried. He wanted to spend as much time with him as he could before his first long day away. Even if the time was spent listening to shrieks.

After Mac had finished his breakfast around 7:15, Jake eagerly took him to change and burp. They were still practicing skin-to-skin contact, so Jake had unbuttoned his flannel and thrown a towel over his bare shoulder to burp Mac. There was nothing more natural for him lately, than the warmth and weight of his son against his chest.

Amy poked her head into the nursery, smiling in the doorway as she watched Jake burp his son expertly. Jake had his cheek leaned against the baby’s head, eyes gently closed as if soaking up as much sweet little baby smell as he could.

“Nervous for your first day?” she asked quietly.

Jake glanced up at her entrance, offering her a short smile, “Kinda. I didn’t realize how hard it would be…” he looked down at his son's face, smushed up against his chest, “to leave him.”

Amy nodded in understanding, “I know babe.”

He sighed, meeting his wife’s eyes a bit timidly as he admitted, “I’m afraid of not coming home to him, Ames.”

Amy’s expression softened with sympathy, and she entered the room fully. She walked around behind Jake to circle her arms around his waist and lean her face against his shoulder blade. She planted delicate kisses on his bare back, which relaxed the tension there.

“I understand, honey.” Amy assured him, “But just remember that you are the best cop I know. As long as we’re careful and work as a team, we’re gonna be fine. Just try not to think about that, okay? I know it’s hard, but at the end of the day, we’re all here right now. All we can do is make these moments count.”

Jake nodded, “You’re right, thanks Ames. But actually, _you’re_ the best cop you know.”

Amy chuckled, “Agree to disagree, Peralta.” and she wiggled Mac’s little toes from behind, causing the baby to gurgle and stretch.

“I’ve gotta get going.” Jake realized, glancing at the little giraffe clock above the rocking chair.

“We’ll be here waiting for you, babe.” Amy promised him as she took the baby from his arms and watched Jake redress in his shirt and jacket. Jake smiled at her.

_They’ll be here waiting for you. Your family._

As long as he had that to look forward to, he could handle anything.

* * *

Jake entered the precinct at 8:05AM (only a little late, not too bad for his first day back.) Holt hadn’t been kidding. Half the desks he passed on his way in were empty.

He breathed in the familiar sights and smells of the 99. Burnt, cheap coffee drifting out from the breakroom. The chatter of uniformed officers and the shouting of detained perps from holding. The shrill ringing of desk phones, followed by the tired answer of officers. The water stains on the ceiling and the squeak of the linoleum underneath his sneakers. He hadn’t been here since the birth of his son in the interrogation room.

 _Home sweet home_ , he thought.

“Jake!” A shrill squeal to his left got his attention, and he braced himself for Charle’s incoming tackle.

The shorter man launched at Jake, wrapping him in a painfully tight hug. Jake threw his arms around his best friend’s shoulders, patting his back as he admitted to himself that it was certainly nice to see him again. He’d stopped by once or twice to drop off little presents for Mac, but their interactions had diminished as Jake focused on being a full time father for the past two weeks.

“It’s so good to see you Charles!” Jake told him happily as they pulled away. He was suddenly being pulled into another, bone-crushing hug, this time the strength was unintentional. Terry was hugging him from the side, turning his organs into packed sardines.

“Sup Lieutenant.” He wheezed through the viper-like embrace.

Terry released him, grinning sheepishly, “Sorry Jake. We’re just so excited to have you back! We miss you and Amy so much.”

“We miss you guys too.” Jake assured him with a smile, “It’s really nice to be back.”

“Bet you miss the little guy already though, huh?” Charles asked knowingly.

Jake nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“That never goes away.” Terry told him sadly, “But it _does_ get easier. We’re here for you.”

“Thanks guys.” Jake was relieved to have such an amazing team to be here with. As difficult as it was to be away from Mac, he was comforted by his friends who knew just what he was going through.

“Peralta.”

Jake glanced up and saw Rosa approaching, though she was holding a small smile for him. He threw his arms out for a hug, and despite her resistance, crushed her in his embrace.

“Rosa, it’s so good to see you!” He told her warmly, “You look so great without afterbirth on you!”

“I have a knife, Jake.” she hissed in his ear.

“Right!” He pulled away, still grinning at her, “Just admit you missed me!”

Rosa rolled her eyes, “Keep dreamin’. You ready to get going? We have a buy arranged with the collar at 9:15.”

“Sure.” he glanced at Holt’s office, noticing for the first time that it was empty, “Where’s the captain?”

“He's actually working a case.” Terry explained, “We’re so understaffed we’ve all been taking on a lot more than we can chew. He’s had to step in and assist. He’s out right now on door duty with some uniforms. He’ll probably be back in around an hour.”

Jake nodded, “Cool. Alright Rosa, let’s go catch us a bad guy!”

After an elevator ride that was filled with no sound other than Jake’s excited chatter, purely with the intention of annoying Rosa, they reached the bustling street outside the precinct. Jake asked if he could drive, since he hadn’t taken his undercover out in weeks. Rosa obliged and they were on their way.

She briefed him as they drove. “Guys name is Vincent Mancino.” She explained, watching the passing of buildings as they flitted through the city streets, “We think he’s connected to an even bigger dealer, which would be a huge bust for the department. If we cut him a deal, we’re hoping he’ll talk.”

“What’s our cover?” Jake inquired as they pulled into the designated empty lot they’d agreed upon. His beat up old car was the only one in the entire lot, it was situated right behind an abandoned glassware factory.

“I’m Carla Vasquez, very busy fashion designer in the city, and you’re my assistant.” she rolled her eyes, “Charles came up with it.”

“I love it.” Jake nodded, “We both have high pressure jobs, so we do cocaine to cope. You have the spring issue weighing on your mind constantly, and I am constantly trying to impress you, but you just don’t see my potential.”

Rosa eyed him with annoyance, “Fatherhood hasn’t changed you, has it?”

Jake grinned, “I’m not gonna let you take all the fun out of Detectiv-ing on my first day back, Auntie RoRo!”

Her scowl deepened, “Auntie RoRo is reserved for your son, and your son only. Don’t make me regret involving myself.”

Before Jake could reply, another car pulled into the lot. They both sat up and watched with alertness. The silver car pulled up to them, parking and rolling down the driver side window. “You Carla?” The driver asked Rosa. He was a broad-shouldered white man with a sweep of curly brown hair and electric blue eyes.

“That’s me.” Rosa replied in a high-pitched voice, “Are you Vinny?”

The man nodded, then looked at Jake, “Who’s this?”

“I’m her assistant, Randy.” Jake gave him a little wave, trying to play dumb, “Carla said she was going to get us something to help take the pressure off this months’ catalouge.”

Vinny glanced at Rosa, who sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, “The kid is stressed.” she explained, “He needs this as much as I do.”

“Alright.” Vinny killed the engine and stepped out of his car. Rosa and Jake did the same.

As Jake got out and blinked against the sunlight, he felt a small sting on his hand and instinctively swatted at the presence. A sharp pain shot through his knuckles and he grimaced. Must’ve been a fly or a pissed off mosquito, but all that was left now was a smear of guts. He quickly wiped it on his pants, trying not to blow their cover.

“Got the money?” Vinny asked, reaching into his coat pocket and holding his hand there while he waited for Rosa’s reply.

She nodded, digging in her jacket pocket until she produced a huge wad of cash, “Got the coke?”

Vinny produced a small bag, full to the zipper with white powder. In an instant, Rosa and Jake had both drawn their guns.

“NYPD.” She said with a smirk, “Drop the coke and put your hands up.”

His eyes widened and he glanced between them for a moment, weighing his options. Then, he ran, because _of course._

“Never make it easy, do they?” Jake shook his head as he followed Rosa, who was already sprinting after him. He wasn’t sure if it was just that he’d been out of work for two weeks, or he was too full from his breakfast, but as he pursued, Jake started to feel a bit lightheaded. His lungs tightened with each step, and it became more difficult to breathe.

Luckily, Rosa had caught up to Vinny and tackled him to the pavement. He hadn’t gotten far before she knocked him over, about a quarter of a mile away from the lot toward the bustling city streets. Rosa was already cuffing him by the time Jake caught up to them, hands on his knees as he tried desperately to catch his breath.

“Little rusty there, Peralta?” Rosa teased as she finished cuffing Vinny and yanked him roughly to his feet.

Jake was still bent in half, gasping for air, as it suddenly dawned on him what the sharp pain on his hand could’ve been. He looked at his knuckles, noticing the puckered red bump on his skin. The stinger was gone, must’ve been a wasp.

 _Cool, cool, cool._ He was only deathly allergic to them. No biggie.

“He doesn’t look so hot.” Vinny mused.

“Shut up.” Rosa snarled at him, and she looked Jake up and down, her eyebrows pulling together in the middle, “Jake? You alright man?”

He tried to tell her what was happening, but all he could produce was a strangle wheeze as the tightening in his chest worsened, and his throat burned. He held his hand up, frantically hoping she’d remember his allergy.

Rosa’s frown deepened as she studied his hand, voice confused, “What?”

Jake waved his hand desperately as he felt the color drain from his face.

“Oh!” Realization seemed to hit her like a truck, “Oh, oh fuck!”

Rosa shoved Vinny to the curb and said, “Don’t move a fucking muscle!” then pulled out her phone. Jake could barely hear her over the pounding in his head, “This is Detective Diaz with the 99th precinct, badge #3118. I have a suspect in custody and an officer down with anaphylactic shock. I need backup and an ambulance on Meeker Ave.”

Her voice was fading in and out, as Jake felt his limbs turn to jelly. His head was on it’s way toward the asphalt when Rosa’s strong hands braced up against him, and she lowered him to the ground gently with his head in her lap.

“Peralta, do you have an epipen somewhere?” Her voice was frantic, barely contained.

He could only shake his head no as the walls of his throat began to close up.

“Don’t worry.” there was an unfamiliar note of comfort in her raspy voice, and he was surprised to feel the smooth, gentle rhythm of her fingers stroking his hair, “Ambulance is on the way. You’re gonna be fine. Gonna get home to see that baby.”

Jake wasn’t sure what exactly his body was doing, because all he could register was the burning pain in his lungs as they failed to respond. He hoped he was somehow conveying gratitude, but he probably looked like a dying fish on a pier.

It felt like eternity, but finally the deafening noise of sirens approached. Flashing lights seared into Jake’s vision and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to handle any more pain as he fought against the agony happening inside his body.

“That’s Vincent Mancino. He needs to be processed.” Rosa told an unfamiliar voice. Jake was vaguely aware of the noises of other officers grabbing Vinny and toting him away.

Then, he was being manhandled by cold latex gloves and strapped into a gurney. Rosa spoke over him to the three blurry silhouettes who were rolling him toward the ambulance. She was answering a series of questions.

“Jacob Peralta. June 20th, 1981. He got stung by a bee, or a wasp I think. He’s super allergic. I think like, fifteen minutes ago.”

The ambulance was cold, Jake was somehow aware. He was being probed and prodded by unfamiliar gloved hands, but he felt some warm skin slide into his own hand, and realized Rosa was squeezing his hand.

“Gonna be fine, Peralta.” she murmured, “You’ve been through way too much to be taken down by a stupid _bee._ You’re gonna be just fine.”

She was still talking, but the rest of her words faded out, as Jake felt his consciousness slipping away into blackness.

* * *

The unmistakable discomfort of a hospital bed was the first thing Jake registered when he awoke. He could also feel the tug of an IV in his arm, and the breeze billowing up his legs in an exposed hospital gown.

His eyes shot open, wildly looking around the room as he took in his surroundings. The crisp fluorescent lights, blinding white bedsheets and dull whir of an old TV overwhelmed him. And of course, the sterile smell of antiseptic that assaulted his nostrils.

“Jake?”

Oh. But that voice. That soft, concerned, beautiful voice. He turned his head, relief bursting through his chest at the woman sitting beside his bed. “Ames.” Jake’s voice was raw and cracked.

“Oh baby.” She moved forward, taking his face in her hands, “Oh Jake. You’re awake.”

“So it would seem.” He mused, grimacing when the effort of speaking sent shards of pain through his throat.

Moving quickly, Amy grabbed a paper cup off the end table and guided it to his lips. Jake drank eagerly, allowing the cool water to soothe the pain in his abused throat.

“Thanks.” he breathed after finishing the whole cup, “Where’s the baby?”

Amy sighed softly, “He’s with Rosa and Holt, they took him to the cafeteria so they could grab us some coffees.”

“Rosa and Holt?” Jake couldn’t hide the confusion in his voice as he tried to recall the day’s events, “Okay...I’m in the hospital. I got stung by a wasp.”

Amy nodded, “You went into anaphylaxis.” she explained, “Rosa called an ambulance and they got you here, but you passed out on the way. They gave you epinephrine in your IV and antihistamines. The doctor said you were going to be okay, I just...couldn’t believe it until you woke up.”

“How long was I out?” He asked raspily.

“About an hour and a half. He said that wasn’t uncommon.” she replied, “Jake, you’ve _got_ to bring your epipen with you _everywhere_.”

Jake grimaced, “I know, Ames.”

Amy inhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair, “Sorry. Sorry Jake. I know this isn’t the time. I just...I was really scared. Rosa called and said you were in the hospital and I immediately assumed the worst.”

“I’m so sorry babe.” Jake instantly felt guilty for putting his wife in this position. She'd just had a baby, she didn't need to be stuck in a hospital again fawning over her useless husband,“I’m sure it was awful to get that call. It won’t happen again, okay? I’ll always have the epipen in my car. Whenever I go out.”

“Thank you.” Amy breathed, “Our job is scary enough without adding killer insects to the mix.”

Jake chuckled a little, wincing as the action sent an ache through his body, “How long is this gonna hurt for?” He asked, hoping the doctor had mentioned it to her.

Amy looked him over sympathetically, “The soreness could last a few days. You almost died, Jake. It’s gonna take a bit to feel normal again.”

They were interrupted by a gentle rap on the door, and a monotone voice asking, “Is everyone presentable?”

“Come on in.” Amy called, rising to her feet.

Captain Holt entered, followed by Rosa, who was cradling a sleeping, and swaddled Mac to her chest. Jake’s heart swelled as he moved to sit up, grimacing in pain but forcing through it. He leaned back against the pillows as his eyes instantly went to his baby.

“Can I?” he asked, lifting his arms weakly.

“Yeah babe.” Amy nodded and took the baby from Rosa. She propped a pillow under Jake’s arms for some support and then gently rested Mac in them.

Everything awful seemed to dissipate as soon as his son was in his arms. Mac wriggled a little in his sleep, but even unconsciously seemed to recognize his dad’s embrace. He settled into Jake’s arms quickly, little face scrunched up as he snoozed on, blissfully unaware of how close he came to becoming fatherless today.

It took Jake a moment to realize there was wetness on his face, and he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. Why was he even crying? He was fine. Mac was fine. Everything was gonna be fine.

But he’d almost died. On his first day back. He’d almost left this little baby without a dad.

“Stop lookin’ at me.” he sniffed, feeling everyone’s concerned eyes on him.

“Sergeant Santiago, Detective Diaz, would it be alright if I had a moment alone with Jake?” Captain Holt said suddenly.

Both women looked surprised, but obliged. Amy gave Jake a quick kiss and wiped the tears off his cheek with her thumb before following Rosa out and closing the door gently.

Holt sat beside Jake, eyes watching the sleeping baby closely before he spoke, “Peralta, I imagine today has been incredibly overwhelming.”

Jake snorted, the sound still a little wet with tears, though he’d managed to mostly reign them in, “Kinda.”

“I don’t know firsthand what it’s like to be a father.” Holt said slowly, “But I do know that you should take solace in the fact that you are already one of the best I’ve ever seen.”

Jake met the older man’s eyes seriously, stunted by the unexpected praise. He shook his head, “I mean, I was so irresponsible that I forgot my epipen and almost left him fatherless on our _first_ day apart. Most people would call that screwing up.”

“Most people would agree that a lot of being a parent is screwing up.” Holt argued, “What matters the most, is how you react when you do make a mistake. I am very certain now, watching you with your son, that you are more ready than ever to return to the force. The love you have for this little boy will make you a better, more responsible man, and detective than you’ve ever been. I can not wait to have the pleasure of working with that man.”

“Thanks Cap.” Jake found himself smiling a bit, “That actually means a lot, coming from you.”

“I will go get the others.” Holt stood and moved for the door, but Jake’s voice stopped him.

“Hey, Captain?”

“Yes, Jake?”

“I think you understand fatherhood better than you know.” He told him, “You’re an inspiration for how I want to raise my son. The kind of man I want him to be. Just...just thought I should tell you that.”

Jake didn’t miss the subtle way Holt’s lower lip trembled, and the quick blinking of his eyelids as he offered Jake a stern nod, “Thank you, Peralta.” And he opened the door to allow Amy and Rosa to re-enter before he stepped into the hall and disappeared. 

“Glad you’re not dead,” Rosa said as she walked in, and nodded at the baby, “I’d hate to have to take up my godmother responsibilities so early.”

“It’s because of you.” Jake reminded her, “Thanks for saving my life. I guess I owe you another one.”

“Why don’t we just start a tab?” She smirked, but then her expression grew serious, “But uh...really. You scared the shit out of me, Jake. Don’t do it again.”

“I won’t.” Jake assured her, offering Amy (who was watching the encounter with misty eyes) a small smile, “So, are you ready to admit you missed me?”

Rosa scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest, “You wish, Peralta.”

Jake pursed his lips and frowned teasingly, “Hmmm...is my hair messed up? I could’ve _sworn_ someone was running her fingers through it to comfort me while my head lay in her lap. Who could that have been?”

“Awww!” Amy cooed, “Rosa! You’re so sweet!”

“I still have a _knife_!” Rosa growled angrily.

“Look at her, trying to be tough.” Jake taunted her with a smirk, “So precious!”

“She’s like a little teddy bear!” Amy giggled.

Rosa looked at Mac, “Good luck with that, kid! I’m outta here!” She whirled on her heel and made for the door. Jake and Amy both laughed at her predictable reaction.

Rosa paused with her hand on the doorknob, and turned to look at him, “I _did_ miss you, Peralta. Even though you two piss me off. I’ll see you when your lungs are working again.” And she exited the room, leaving the three of them alone.

Amy closed the distance between them and kissed Jake’s forehead, “You wanna know why I’m not worried about your safety going back to work?”

“Cause I’m never gonna forget my epipen again?” Jake guessed.

Amy chuckled, “That. But also.” she glanced at the closed door, then back to him, “Rosa’s your partner.”

Jake nodded in understanding, “Yeah. Kinda hard to worry when I’m in such good hands.”

“Exactly. Now, give me that baby, you need to rest.”

Jake defensively tucked the baby tighter against his body, “No, Mac hog! _My_ baby!”

“You think just cause you’re in the hospital I won’t kick your ass?” Amy demanded, “Baby, now!”

Muttering in defeat, Jake passed her the baby. She took him in her expert grasp, tucking him against her chest and then looking at Jake with a sweet smile. Jake's eyes combed over his wife and baby, sitting beside his bed. Today had sucked ass, but he'd gotten lucky. He was going to be okay. And Amy had been right this morning. They couldn't control everything, but right now, they were all still here. That was what mattered. 

_His family._

Jake Peralta was lucky in many, many ways.

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to request a fic i have a tumblr (boopernatural) where you can ask or reach out to me on twitter (bergarabitch) :)


End file.
